


Места хватит для всех

by Elvira_faery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Niffler, Other, Protective Newt Scamander
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: Для каждого создания, что нуждалось в приюте, большого и малого, вне зависимости от количества лап, голов и щупалец, находилось место в волшебном чемодане Ньюта Скамандера. Для каждого – кроме нюхлера. Криденс понял это не сразу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaShShka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/gifts).



> Плохое знакомство с матчастью. Безудержный фап на нюхлеров.

Когда Ньют устраивал немногочисленным, не успевшим уползти от этакой радости желающим экскурсию по недрам своего волшебного чемоданчика, глазам зрителя представало много чудес: тут тебе и снежная пустыня, и бескрайняя степь, и бурные тропические заросли. Для каждого создания, что нуждалось в приюте, большого и малого, вне зависимости от количества лап, голов и щупалец, здесь находилось место. 

Для каждого – кроме нюхлера. 

Криденс понял это не сразу. 

Поначалу, когда он тихой черной тенью проскользнул в гостиничный номер, и Ньют раскрыл для него чемодан без единого вопроса, даже не удивился будто бы, Криденсу было не до этого. Он едва осознавал себя – просто последовал за тем человеком из тоннеля, который смотрел на него без страха и жалости, и так, будто Криденс был чем-то необыкновенным. 

Собраться _в себя_ не получалось несколько дней, а может, и недель. Но Криденс (или то, чем он стал) не торопился – впервые в жизни никто его не тревожил, никто не просил немедленно помочь или выполнить срочный приказ, никто не причинял боли, никто не следил исподтишка. Вокруг неожиданно стало спокойно и тихо. Мысли затихли, вокруг простиралось белое безмолвие от края до края неба, пустого и высокого. Криденс даже не был уверен, что не умер, потому что память о том, как он попал в это место, постепенно исчезала, истаивала, как снежинка на ладони… 

…и через несколько дней или лет ему стало холодно. Криденс снова был он – из плоти и крови; дрожа, он пошел вперед и очутился в теплом, ярком и странном мире. 

Человек из тоннеля обернулся к нему и заулыбался так, будто только его, Криденса, и ждал всю жизнь. 

– Потрясающе! – сказал он. И потом:

– Тебе, наверное, было там очень холодно? Я дам тебе сменную одежду. 

Сменной одежды – той, которая не черная и не с белым воротничком, – у Криденса не было, кажется, никогда. Он закивал и обнял себя за плечи, показывая, что ему холодно. Хотел что-то сказать, но язык не повиновался. 

Кажется, человек из тоннеля немного смутился, когда обнаружилось отсутствие пуговиц на сюртуке. Он что-то забормотал в свое оправдание, густо покраснев, хотя Криденсу было все равно. Главное – сюртук был бордовый, а не черный, и ткань – мягкая и уютная; а уж таких чуть мятых, свободно сидящих штанов Криденс в жизни не нашивал. 

– Хочешь посмотреть? – спросил человек из тоннеля с каким-то затаенным испугом, словно ожидал отказа. 

Естественно, Криденс хотел и выразил согласие осторожной улыбкой. Мир был ярким, галдящим, щебечущим, зеленым и золотым, полным новых запахов (некоторые душистые, а некоторые вовсе даже нет), конечным и бесконечным одновременно. Конечно, Криденс понял, что это и есть магия; все эти создания вокруг и были ожившей магией, и движущиеся растения, и летающие змеи, и крылатые львы. Они подпускали его ближе, давали погладить и покормить себя, и можно было представить, что и Криденс наконец-то стал частью магического мира.   
Когда человек предложил Криденсу вылезти наверх, он отказался наотрез: отступил назад, замотал головой и прижал руки к груди, пытаясь сдержать шевельнувшуюся внутри темноту. Темнота тоже не хотела наружу. Здесь было безопасно; здесь у каждого было свое место – может, найдется и для него. Так Криденс и сказал про себя, чувствуя, как темнота внутри волнуется, больно покалывая под сердцем невидимой иглой. 

Казалось, что человек из тоннеля его каким-то образом услышал и понял.  
– Хорошо, – просто сказал человек. – Я устрою тебе комнату рядом с чуланом, где храню свои старые вещи. И расскажу тебе, как ухаживать за животными. Они не убегают и не опасны. Они все территориальны и каждое на своем месте, – здесь он смутился. – За редким исключением. Очень редким. 

Криденс и не думал возражать. Он привык приносить пользу; приносить пользу было безопасно. Так можно было заслужить благодарность – правда, до встречи с человеком из тоннеля ему это ни разу не удалось. 

Человек – он сказал, что его имя Ньют, – был благодарен, в отличие от тех, других. Его похвалы будто омывали Криденса изнутри теплой волной, побуждая трудиться усерднее, вычищать загоны тщательнее и готовить корм со всесторонней самоотдачей, не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли. Но, видимо, старался Криденс недостаточно – потому что Ньют становился все мрачнее с каждым днем. И все чаще он закрывался в своей комнате, куда Криденсу было велено (точнее, мягко упрошено) не ходить, и там часами с кем-то приглушенно ругался и звенел непонятным. 

В конце концов, все стало ясно. Место в этом новом магическом ковчеге находилось для всех. Однако кое-кто предпочел занять чужое, а именно – обитать прямиком на многострадальной голове хозяина. 

Когда Криденс впервые увидел это существо – маленькое, с птичьим клювом и телом крысы, и глазами, проедающими в тебе дырку, – то отпрянул и опрокинул ведро с кормом для гиппогрифа. Существо появилось будто бы ниоткуда, в мгновение ока оббежало Криденса с ног до головы (в прямом смысле – карабкаясь по одежде и прыгая по плечам), фыркнуло и исчезло. Его движения сопровождал тихий звон. 

Криденс попытался найти его – даже в волшебном пространстве зачарованного чемодана, как он уже знал, живые существа бесследно не исчезали. Но нелепого уродца и след простыл. 

На следующий день Ньют пришел с гигантским фонарем под глазом. На шее у него висела переливающаяся бриллиантовая цепочка. 

– Сегодня эта тва… – он прервался и глубоко вздохнул, – сегодня был сложный день. Сейчас я тебе расскажу…

Из-за его спины вынырнуло существо с клювом, что-то прощебетало и убежало прочь. Ньют сказал несколько слов, за которые мачеха могла заставить вымыть рот с мылом, и кинулся в погоню. 

…а вся беда заключалась в том, что существо (нюхлер, если точнее выразиться) не имело собственной территории. Криденс его даже немного жалел – бедная, бездомная крыс… кош… что-то. Тем не менее, зверь решил, что местом для него будет весь мир. В этой области ему можно было только позавидовать. С особенной активностью нюхлер преследовал несчастного Ньюта, доводя его до белого каления. К сожалению, его губительная склонность к воровству делала нюхлера самым ужасным спутником из возможных. И остановить его на корабле, где они все сейчас и находились, было просто невозможно. Если нюхлер не крал (что, как Криденс знал, было смертным грехом), то провоцировал драки и столкновения с теми, кого обворовал прежде; в свободное время носился по зверинцу, шумел, пробовал чужую еду, пытался кататься на гиппогрифе и громамонте и всячески бесчинствовал. Если не приглядываться, то сложно было поверить, что нюхлер всего один, а не дюжина. 

Ньют хирел и бледнел на глазах. Делать что-то без прямого приказа было страшно – но однажды Криденс решился и ухватил нюхлера за жирненький хвост, когда тот с деловитым видом бежал по очередным коварным делам. 

Криденс поднял нюхлера вверх и попытался посмотреть ему в глаза. Нюхлер вертелся вокруг своей оси – пришлось другой рукой подхватить его под теплый животик и прижать к себе (удерживая все-таки хвост, на всякий случай). Будучи притиснутым к человеку, нюхлер неожиданно перестал вырываться и издал странный, воркующий звук, а потом поднял морду и поморгал. 

Криденс тоже моргнул: ему немедленно захотелось выпустить нюхлера и, возможно, что-нибудь украсть для него самому. 

– Воровать – грешно, – строго сообщил он и откашлялся. 

Нюхлер пискнул. 

– Обладать следует лишь немногим, да и то – заработанным честным трудом. 

Нюхлер выразил свое сомнение, поведя носом-клювом. 

– Честное имя твоего хозяина страдать не должно. Он делает много добра для нас всех. 

Через полчаса Ньют застал Криденса и нюхлера сидящих рядом и разговаривающих. Точнее, говорил Криденс, оживленно жестикулируя, а нюхлер, подобрав лапки под себя, смотрел, не отрываясь, и иногда фыркал. Время от времени Криденс осторожно гладил нюхлера по лобастой голове и улыбался.   
Ньют тихо прошмыгнул в свою комнату, стараясь не мешать беседе. Наслаждаясь блаженной тишиной, он сел и раскрыл тетрадь. «Нюхлеры, – писал он, обмакнув перо в чернила, – животные ласковые и привязчивые; но заметно это становится не сразу…» 

Для каждого создания, что нуждалось в приюте, большого и малого, вне зависимости от количества лап, голов и щупалец, находилось место. Место нюхлера, как выяснилось совершенно случайно, было рядом с Криденсом, опционально – в гнезде, сооруженном из отросших темных волос Криденса, или же в кармане фартука Криденса. Или в его башмаке. Но что в этом такого? 

Ведь главное – это чтобы оно нашлось, это место.


End file.
